New Survivor
by Hiphopangel1221
Summary: There's a new survivor to the group and all she wants is Chucks help to find her niece and sister. Will she ever find her family before 3 days are up? Read and find out Please! Rated T to be safe. Couples: OCXChuck and a little of StaceyXChuck!
1. Chapter 1

New Survivor

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN A THING BUT MY OC :)...This story is told from my OC's POV...

* * *

><p>It was another day in the suburbs in Miami, FL. Hi, My name is Sasha and I'm a 27 year old party girl. I live with my older sister, Tina and my niece, Danielle. We've decided to go to Fortune City for the weekend. Since they kinda want to see 'Terror is Reality'. That show is really stupid because instead of trying to cure the infected, they use them like animals. I'm not going to watch, I'm going to chill around Fortune city. I don't think that Danielle should go to the because she's only seven. What if something happends? She's my only niece and I love her to death. She is legit the only reason why I get up everyday. I know it's corny but it's the honest truth. She's my little bear and I love her. We walked off the plane and the gate was crowded. I could feel a small set of hands grab my hands. I look down and there's little Danielle holding my hand. I smirk and guided our way through the crowd.<p>

"Alright, Why don't we check into the hotel and hopefully we can get to the show on time" Tina says.

"Are you coming too?" Danielle asked.

"Nope, I'm going to keep Mr. Boop company in the room. I'll meet you guys after since she got backstage passes" I answered. I saw a huge smile come across Danielle's face.

"Really, Mom?" She asked. Tina nodded her head and smiled. She hugged her mother close in excitement. I had to seriously pull some strings to get those passes. I work for a company, who happeneds to endorce the show. Yeah, I know I said I was against it but the money is good. So basically this trip is free for all of us. So while my sister and niece enjoy the show, I'm walking around backstage to make sure things go well. I get to meet all of the contestants and stuff. I love my job but I hate this show. As we get closer and closer to Fortune City, I have a bad feeling about something. I don't know what but I just do. I just want to get all of my work done, So I can chill with my sister and niece. I reach into my backpack and turn on my I phone. My mailbox was full for email, I had a couple text messages and three missed calls. Just by what was on my phone, I'm not going to finish by tomorrow. Why does this have to be a working vacation? The company wants me to see if the show is worth being on the air, which it's not. The cab pulled up in front of the city and it looks great. We grabbed our things and headed into the city.

"This place is huge" Tina comments. I shrugged it off and went towards Fortune City Hotel. We walk into the place and it looks really nice. The lobby had nice soothing feel to it. After hours of getting comfy, It was time for us to get to the show. I handed the passes to Tina and looked at her.

"I'm about to go to work, Call me once you're backstage" I ordered.

"Alright" Tina says. Sometimes, I feel like I act like the older sister sometimes. I hug Danielle tightly.

"Bear claws" I said. Danielle made her hands into claws and I soon followed. I couldn't help but smile. "Alright, Go have fun little bear."

"Thanks, Big Bear." She says, before walking away with Tina. I walk to the backstage entrance.

"Are you Sasha?" A guy said.

"Yeah, You must be John" I retorted.

"Yeah, I was about to go see the contestants. They're about to go on in a few but we have to make sure they're ready." He says.

"Alright, Show me." I follow him down to where they vehicles were. There was a guy working on his bike. He had blond hair with a yellow motorcross jacket and a pair of bootcut jeans. There was a little girl on his bike with headphones on her ears. She has blond hair with green eyes. She had a pink sweatshirt and a jean skirt with flowers.

"Hey, Hey! You're on in two minutes Mr. Greene." He says. The blond guy turns around and faces us.

"My name's Chuck." The guy responds.

"Yeah, yeah. Look, I need you to sign this release for before you go out there." John says. "And don't forget to include your next kin."

"Her name is Katey." Chuck says. I smile at Katey and look back at her father. "Can you take her somewhere safe?"

"Yeah" I answered. "She can come with me to the green room since I have stuff to do in there."

"Alright, The green room it is." John says.

"Go with the nice woman, Katey. Don't worry." Chuck assures. "I won't be long." He drives away from the three of us. I smile down at Katey and she smirks.

"Don't worry, It'll be fine in the green room." I assure. She smiles a litte bit and then we make our way to the green room. We walk into the green room and John leaves us alone. I start to write to fill out my paper work. The faster I get this done, the faster I can chill. At the corner of my eyes, I can see that Katey was playing with her PSP. As much as I would like to think of a game to play with her, I need to get this done. I look at my phone and the game must be over. I began to hear screaming from the otherside of the door. I look at the door and so does Katey. I signal Katey to get up from the couch and she listened. There was banging on the door and I grab Katey's arm. We went into the closet and I shut the door.

"What's going on?" She whispered.

"Katey, We're going to have to stay really quiet so no one finds us. I want to try to get us to safety. If you feel like you're going to scream, cover your mouth and try to hold it in." I said. She nodded her head and closed her eyes. I looked through the small slit. There was a guy eating another guy's face. Zombies? I knew this show wasn't good. I closed my eyes and next thing you know I hear footsteps come into the room. I didn't bother to open my eyes since it's probably another one. The footsteps come closer to the closet and I hear the door slide.

"GO AWAY!" Katey cries.

"Katey!" I cried. There was Chuck, ready with open arms.

"Katey! It's me! It's daddy!" He says.

"It's happening again, isn't it? Like what happened when Mommy...-"

"What's happening again?" I interrupted. "This has happened before?"

"I'll explain later" He says. He looks at Katey with his green eyes. "Shh, hey, Katey, Katey, listen to me. You need to stay calm, ok? We need to get out of here. So hang on tight." She screams and there's a zombie behind Chuck. He picks up Katie and looks at him. I grab my pen from the table and stab it in his head.

"I need to find my niece and sister." I cried.

"We'll look for them after we get to safety" He says. He grabs my arm and leads me out of backstage. We open the doors and it's the same outside. "Oh no, not again"

"What do you mean by not again?" I asked.

"This has happened before" He says.

"Are you serious?" I asked. "So that scar on Katey's arm is a bite?" He nodded his head.

"Yep" He answers.

"How does she stay so stable?" I asked

"Zombrex" He says. I think that's enough of questions for now. Right now, we have to find safety. We make our way through the crowd.

"Get to the safehouse" Someone yells. We stand in an almost empty spot and look around.

"Daddy" Katey cries as she points to a sign that says 'Fortune City, Emergency Shelter'. We run towards it and a buzzer goes off.

"We're going to have to take our chances, kiddo" He says. We walk down the stairs and made it through the closing doors. After the door closes behind us, He places little Katey on the ground. "It's going to be okay now, Katey.". She looks at him and then at me. I'm safe, Now it's time to go find my niece and sister. I pull out my cellphone and I don't have any service.

"I can't get a signal. Why? Why can't I get a signal" A woman questioned. From that point, everyone in the small area starts to freak out. The sound of banging on the door, quiets everyone doown. I put my phone away and wait for the second set of doors to open. A buzzer goes off and the doors start to open. There was an old guy with a uniform on. Everyone hustles into the shelter but he stops Chuck.

"Whoa whoa whoa- hold on a second, son." The guy says as he hold them back . He looks down at Katey's bitten arm. Chuck looked like he didn't know what to really say.

"Sir, It's ok. It's an existing condition" I said.

"It happened a long time ago." Chuck adds.

"It's only a matter of time before she turns." He finally responds.

"Hey, don't worry- I've got Zombrex." Chuck pleads.

"Yeah, well, you'd better have alot because there ain't none here. Also rescue ain't comin' for three days" He says.

"Three days?" I stumbled to say. That's too damn long, I have to be back at work in three days.

"Yeah. The reserves will already be mobilizing, but their first priority is to quarantine the city. And that takes time. They'll enter the city at first light three days from now. That's the standard procedure. " The guy explains.

"So we're stuck here?" Chuck asked.

"There's a couch in the security room- Why don't you take her in there, it's quieter" He suggest.

"Thanks" Chuck said. We walk towards the security room and they sit down on the couch. I look at all of the screens, located in the corner. It showed different spots of fortune city. I walk back towards the two and Chuck has an empty box of Zombrex. He smiled at Katey and there was a woman in the doorway.

"I know where you can get some." She says.

"How long have you been listening?" He asked.

"Don't worry-I won't say anything" She answered. "I think there's a pharmacy in the Royal Flush Mall. I'm Stacy Forsythe, by the way."

"I'm Sasha" I add.

"I'm Chuck, and this is Katey." He added. "Do you know a way out of here?"

"No. But if you find one, I suggest you take this." She says. She hands him a walkie talkie. "That way we can keep in touch. There's closed circuit cameras all over the city. These monitors are playback only, but I will keep an eye on them. Chuck...If you find anyone alive out there..."

"I'll do what I can." He responds. I follow him out the door.

"Can I come?" I asked.

"No, Why?" He questioned.

"My sister and Niece are still out there. My niece could be scared and if I find her, it will give me at least some piece of mind." I plead. He looks at me and then away.

"Fine." I smile. I really do hope I find my Niece and sister.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked the first chapter...This is my first dead rising fanfic ever! Review but NO FLAMES!<p>

~hiphopangel1221~


	2. Chapter 2

New Survivor

Chapter 2

I OWN NOTHING BUT SASHA! DEAD RISING BELONGS TO CAPCOM, BLUE CASTLE GAMES AND SEVERAL OTHER COMPANIES!

* * *

><p>I watch Chuck as he tries to find a way out of this confusing place. I walk down the stairs and I see a vent. I yank open the door and there's our ticket to this hell hole.<p>

"Chuck" I call softly. He walks down the stairs and smirked at me.

"Ladies first." He says. I climb into the vent and crawled. Chuck wasn't too far behind when I finally got out. I was expecting a bunch of zombies to be down here but it was empty. I look around the empty room and there's nothing in here that I can use for a weapon. I start walking towards the exit and there was an ax at the top of the stairs. I smirk and grab it. I'd rather have a gun but an ax is the next best thing. "We should probably head over to the pharmacy."

"Well, Let's go" I order. We come to two closed doors, which lead out to infestation. I look over at Chuck and nodded my head. He opened the door and there were the infected population. People, who used to have innocent lives before this happened. It makes you shake your head at society. "Do you know where the pharmacy is?"

"No but once we get a chance, I'll pull out the map." He responds. I look around and there was a directory. I walked over to it and scanned the map. There it was, past the huge craps table. I turned around and there was a zombie. I quickly kicked it to the ground and chopped the head off.

"This way" I manage to say. I really think, I need to find out more about Chuck. Well, If I'm going to be walking around with him. "So, You must have lost her mom in the outbreak." I know it's not the best conversation starter but it's something.

"What?" He questioned.

"In the other outbreak...You must have lost Katey's mom." I repeated.

"Yeah" He answers softly. I believe I hit a nerve, so I think I'm just gonna shut up now. "What's your background story?"

"Well, I lived with my sister and niece for 3 years now, I work for a company who promoted 'Terror is Reality'. I was only here to see if the show was worth keeping on the air." I answered. " I don't agree with the show idea, but the money is good." I look ahead and I see a zombie standing there. She had on the same exact sweatshirt my sister had on when she went to the show. She turned around and looked at us. That's my sister! That's Tina! I could feel my tears come out of my eyes. I stop in the my tracks and look at her. I can't believe she's a zombie. I could feel Chucks eyes looking at me and my sister's zombie like body come closer to me.

"Sasha!" Chuck calls. As much as I wanted to move, I couldn't get my feet to move. I can't believe this infestation got to my older sister. I drown out Chuck as he keeps calling my name. I look at my sister's pale skin and into her eyes. They weren't hazel like mine anymore. I feel arms grab my waist and move me. My eyes were still locked on my sister, my best friend, my support system. My body was being shook by a pair of stong hands. "Sasha!". I finally snap out of it and look at him. I could feel the tears form in my eyes.

"Let me go!" I order as I yank my body from his grasp. I continue the walk to the pharmacy.

"That was your sister, wasn't it?" He asked. Maybe my face said it because he sighed and looked at me. "I'm sorry" I pick up my ax and cut off a zombie's head. We walked into the pharmacy and there were people robbing the place.

"How wonderful" I softly mumble to myself. I start looking for Zombrex on the shelves.

"Hey!" I hear a guy yell. The tone of the guy made me jump just a little. "I know you're holding out on us! Where's the money? Where's the safe?...Come On! Don't lie to me!

"We don't have a safe!" I hear a woman cry.

"Don't lie to.."

"Hey!" Chuck interrupted."Dirtbag! Let the lady go." I walk from behind the shelves and look at the guy.

"You heard him, Let her go!" I add.

"Why don't you two mind your own business?" He responds.

"That's exactly what we're doing" Chuck says. "We just came here looking for Zombrex"

"Well, you're definitely gonna need some painkillers when I'm done with you." The guy threatens.

"Well, talking to you is giving me a headache." Chuck says. Was that suppose to be funny? I give him a look and he doesn't bother to look at me.

"Oh Yeah? What say you give me some money, and I'll go get some for you?"He says. Two more guys come from behind the shelves.

"Yeah-give us some money, Grandpa!" One demands.

"We'll help ya out" The other says.

"How about it Grandpa? You got any money?" The original guy questioned. They got their weapons ready to attack. I put my ax down and grabbed the baseball bat from the ground. I hit the closet guy in the head with the bat, as hard as I could. It knocked him to the ground and I looked over to Chuck. The other two were already on the ground, knocked out. I looked at the ground and saw a set of keys in the guys' hand. I grab them and hop over the counter. I use the keys to open the door behind the counter. Once I opened the door, I saw a box of Zombrex on the table. I smirk and grab the box from the table. I walk out the room and looked at Chuck.

"Found Zombrex." I said. I looked over at the scared woman in the corner. "Why don't you come back with us? There's a safehouse on the other side of mall."

"Sure" She says. "I thought you guys were going to kill me." I put the Zombrex in my pocket. Chuck hands me the ax from the ground. I smirk and walk out the store. I really should think about changing my clothes. I grab my cellphone from my pocket and see a picture of Danielle. All she has to do is call me and I'll go and find her. I sigh and start video taping everything. If I show them the outcome of the show, then the show is pulled. I turn it off the camera and put the phone back in my pocket. We made it back to the vent and led the woman into the safehouse.

"Here we are" I said.

"These guys were stealing everything. Thanks for saving my life" She says. Next thing you know, Sullivan was coming down the stairs.

"Where on earth did you find 'em?" Sullivan asked. "Never mind-I don't wanna know."

"There's still people alive out there" Chuck says.

"We can't afford to have any infected in here" Sullivan responds. We watch Sullivan walk up the stairs. I look at Chuck's watch and it was 5:45.

"Let's just stay here, just in case" I suggest. I walked up the stairs and I could feel his eyes checking me out. I walked into the bathroom and sat on the floor. I could feel the tears come from my eyes. I bang my fist against the brick wall. I burried my head into my hands. The tears continue to fall and all I can picture is my sister. I could have given her a hug before she left for that death trap. There's a small chance my niece is out there, scared out of her mind. I feel an arm on my shoulder and I look up to see who it was. It was little Katey.

"What's wrong?" She asked with a soft tone.

"I found my sister" I began.

"Isn't that a good thing?" She asked.

"She was a zombie" I answered.

"Oh" She responds.

"But, I'll be okay. My niece could still be out there, looking for me." I said.

"What does your niece look like?" She asked.

"Wanna see a picture?"I asked. She nodded her head and I pulled out my cellphone. I showed her the picture. My niece had brown eyes that went with her olive skin tone that matched me and her moms. She had long wavy dark brown hair, just like mine. She looked almost exactly like at her age.

"She looks like you." She says.

"Katey, What do you want to be when you grow up?" I asked.

"I don't know. I want to work with animals" She says.

"That's what I wanted to do when I was your age. I always said I was going to have the biggest Zoo slash Aquarium in the world" I said.

"I've never been to the aquarium before" She says.

"I used to go there all of the time, when I was little. I took my niece there a lot, on the weekends. When we get out, I will have to take you." I said. That if and only if we make it out alive.

"Promise?" She asked. She's so freaking adorable.

"I pinky promise, that I'll take you to the aquarium." I assured, holding out my pinky. She hooked hers with mine. I smiled a little bit.

* * *

><p>Please Review&amp; No Flames Please :)<p>

~Hiphopangel1221~


	3. Chapter 3

New Survivor

Chapter 3

_*Dream*_

_"Why do you have to go? I understand you want to be there for your country but Why?" Sasha questioned. She was wearing a wifebeater and a pair of denim shorts with her hair in a ponytail. She was sitting on a beige couch in a loft-like house, that was decorated really well._

_"I've been ordered to help the people out there. They need as much help as they can get, Sasha." A guy says from the other room. _

_"Joe, We're about to get married in almost two weeks." She says. _

_"I'll be back, just in time to get married to you" He says. She gets off the couch and walks up the stairs. There was a guy with light brown skin, brown eyes, and black hair, which happened to be buzz cut. _

_"How do I know that?" She asked. He turned around and looked at his fiance. _

_"Just trust me, okay?" _

_"I do trust you, It's the military I don't trust. They'll tell you they're sending you for a week and then you're there for weeks on end." She says. "I think, I'll postpone the wedding"_

_"Why would you do that?" He asked. _

_"Because I don't know exactly when you're going to be back." She says. _

_"I promise, I'll be back before our wedding day" He assures. He kisses her on the forehead._

_"Okay" She says. She walks back down the stairs and into the living room. Footstep began walking down the stairs. She felt hands massaging her back. _

_"I promise, when I can get back, we can get married and start on that family of ours." He assures. She couldn't help but smile. She got off the couch and walked towards him, with a smile. _

_"Alright, Sounds like a deal." She says. He smiles and She kisses him on the lips. _

_*Dream Over*_

I woke up in the the security room on the couch, next to little Katey. I don't remember coming into the security room, at all. Katey was bundled up next to me, which was kinda cute.

"Chuck brought you in here" Stacey states. "You were passed out in the bathroom floor." I smirked a little bit and sit with my feet on the ground. I slowly get off the couch and walk out the door. There were more people in here than before. I walked into the cafeteria and there was Chuck. I looked into cupboards and grabbed a glass. I grabbed the orange juice container and poured me a glass.

"Look who's awake?" He says.

"Cute" I respond as I take a sip of my juice. Stacey walks into the room and gets herself some coffee. She sits at a table, located in the middle of the room. I walk up to the TV and turned on the news.

_" I have been told we have recieved a broadcast from our field reporter, Rebecca Change, who is inside Fortune City" _

_"It is clear that the outbreak started in Fortune City areana, during last night's 'Terror is Reality' show. Information recieved from a behind the scene source reveals that this outbreak was not an accident, but rather an act of terrorism." _ I look at the television, this has to be interesting. _"This shocking footage wwas obtained from a source inside the Fortune City arena, the site of the Terror is Reality game show. It maybe upsetting to some viewers...(Video shows: A guy and a woman putting a bomb on the gate holding the zombies in). Initial reports suggest that people in the video are Sasha Daniels and Chuck Greene.-"_

"What!" Me and Chuck said in unison.

_"- Greene was a member of the zombie rights group, CURE, was a contestant on last night's show. Daniels, wanted to give the producers a reason to take the show off the air. Both are still upset about their losses in the Vegas outbreak. This outbreak is a point that CURE is trying to make. I'm Rebecca Chang, reporting live from Fortune City." _ I shut off the television.

"What? That's complete bullshit." Chuck cries out of anger.

"That's a damn lie, I was with Katey when this happened. We barely got out of there alive" I stated. I have every right to be upset about that outbreak because I lost the love of my life.

"Do you believe us?" Chuck pleaded to Stacey.

"I don't know what to believe but you two don't come off as terrorist and this isn't the only time my group has been blamed for something like this." She responds.

"Look the military is coming in three days, which means we have three days to prove our innocence" I explained. I grab the nearest weapon and head out the door. I head down the stairs and into the vent. Once I get out of the room, I pull out the dog tags and smile. I place it back in my shirt.

"Let's get going, Shall we?" Chuck says. We walk up the stairs and see the maintnance room. We look at the zombies and he walks into the room. After a few minutes of waiting, He comes out with a bat filled with nails.

"I need to go to Fortune City hotel." I state.

"Why?"He asked.

"I have a few things to get from there." I answered.

"Alright" He said. The walk was silent for a little until he decided to break the silence. " Who did you lose in the Vegas outbreak?"

" My Fiance" I answered quickly. "We were two weeks away from our wedding, when they called him out to Vegas to help. When I kissed him good-bye, I didn't think it would be our last kiss."

"Oh" He responds.

"When it was two days before our wedding, I put the wedding on hold until he got back." I continued. "It was weeks until I got a knock on my door from the military. They told me he was bitten by a zombie and they couldn't do anything. So they shot him in the head before he could turn. They gave me his dog tags and left. I didn't finally break down until his funeral."

"I'm sorry for your loss" He says. I pull out the dog tags again and let it lay on my chest.

"It's okay, Chuck. I just have to grab a few things from my hotel room." I answered. We walked into the hotel lobby and it's empty. This is good, that way I can go straight upstairs and back to the safehouse. "I'm going go get my things, meet you back at the safehouse." I walk to the elevator door, and it opens. I step in and looked at Chuck, who looked a little worried.

"Be careful" He says.

"I'm always careful" I said with a smirk. I press seven and the door closes. I turn around and there's a gun on the ground. I grabbed it and cocked it, I was ready to go if there were Zombie anywhere. The elevator stops at my floor and the hallway is empty. I slowly walked out of the elevator and towards my room. The hallways were empty and it's kinda wierd. I pulled out my room key and stopped at my door. I look into the peep hole and my room was they way we left it. I put the key into the slot and my door opened. I closed the door and walked over to the luggage. I walked into the bathroom with a new outfit and got into the shower. I know I shouldn't have gotten in the shower but I didn't really want to take a shower, where everyone could watch me. I put on my clean outfit, which happened to be sweatpants and a wifebeater. I walked out the bathroom and looked out the window. I have the view of almost the whole place. I really need to find a way to clear my name and a way out of this city. I look in the complimentary closet and grabbed a few things, like food, Zombrex, ect. I look through my suitcase and grab my digital frame, a picture my niece made, another outfit and my wallet. I look around one more time and head out with my backpack on my back.

* * *

><p>Another chapter done :), Review but NO FLAMES!<p>

~Hiphopangel1221~


	4. Chapter 4

**New Survivor**

**Chapter 4**

I OWN NOTHING BUT SASHA! DEAD RISING BELONGS TO CAPCOM, BLUE CASTLE GAMES AND SEVERAL OTHER COMPANIES!

* * *

><p>After walking through a crowd of Zombies, I made it back to the safehouse. I push the double doors open and make my way down the hallway. I closed the door behind me and walked down the stairs and straight to the vent. I took off my backpack and put it into the vent. I climbed into the vent and pushed my backpack the whole way. I climb out of the small space and grab my backpack. I walk up the stairs and everyone is starting to get worried. I roll my eyes and make my way back to the security room. Once I got there, It was just Katey and Stacey.<p>

"I guess I beat Chuck back here." I comment. I place the backpack on the table by the exit.

"What did you bring back?" Katey asked, as she looked up from her game.

"Just a few things, that I couldn't leave behind." I answered. I pulled out a water from my bag and look at Katey. She probably hasn't eaten since she's been here. "Katey, Want a water?"

"Yes, please." She answered. I pulled out another water bottle and handed it to her. I also handed her a granola bar from my bag. "Thank you." I look back at the monitors and there isn't much going on.

"Find anything?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"Nope, Just the usual." She answered.

"What's your background story?" I asked. "Other than the fact that you're part of C.U.R.E."

"There's not much to say really." She answered. "I came to fortune city to protest the show with C.U.R.E."

"You don't like Terror is Reality, either?" I asked.

"No, I don't think they should be slaughtering zombies. The government, instead, should make Zombrex to cure everyone." She said.

"Me too, as you saw on the news." I commented. "Why don't you get something to eat, I'll watch the monitors."

"Alright, Thanks." She said. Once she left the room, I sat in her seat.

"Did you find your niece?" Katey asked.

"Nope, not yet." I answered, "But I still have two more days to find her."

"Don't give up hope." She said.

"Don't worry, I won't." I said, with a smile. Next thing you know, Stacey and Sullivan come into the room. Sullivan didn't look so happy and I rose from my seat.

"I should have never let you three in here!" He yelled.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"You and Chuck Greene behind this outbreak!" He snapped. "I have every nerve to kick you and that little girl out of here!"

" That's not neccesary, Sullivan!" I answered. "No we're not! That news reporter gave out false facts and we're being framed."

"That looks a lot like you on camera."

"Well, it's not me or Chuck. That woman just happens to have the same curves and outfit as me." I answered.

"She's right, Sullivan" Stacey said, coming to our defense.

" I should have known you three were in cahoots the first moment you set foot in this place!" He yelled. "You've caused nothing but trouble."

"C.U.R.E is innocent! It's a setup!" Stacey said. I couldn't help but pace the room a little bit. This was just plain stupid!

"After you put this whole bunker at risk, you expect me to believe that?" He asked.

"Yes!" I cried.

"Hey!" Chuck said. We all stop and look at him.

"Oh, well, lookie here. The other guest of honor-Chuck Greene." Sullivan said. "I shoulda listened to my gut and kicked you out when you got here."

"Sullivan-We had nothing to do with this" He responded.

"I saw it on the TV. Saw YOU and HER, buddy. Explain how that litte trick works." Sullivan says.

"It wasn't us on that tape. It was someone in my show outfit and someone, who looked like Sasha." He answered.

"Look, I really don't care if you believe us or not. We've only got three days until the military gets here to prove that we're innocent. If I don't find any proof that I'm innocent, I will most definatly hand myself over to the authorities but until then give us a fair shot to prove you and the rest of the world wrong." I said.

"Ahem- you could have told me that the front door was locked..."A woman says. That was the news anchor, Rebecca Chang. The woman, who slandered my name!

"Hey, you're that TV lady." Sullivan said. "I'll make you two a deal. You keep rounding folks up, you can keep coming and going. You die out there and we'll have to leave it to the devil to sort you out. But aint no one gonna cover your ass when the military arrives. You pull anything-anything- and I'll do whatever I have to do."

"I'm so scared" I said, with a little bit of leaves the room, leaving the three of us to talk.

"What's that all about?" Rebecca asked.

"H watches too much TV." Chuck answers. I roll my eyes and stand next to Stacey.

"Tell me you found something." Stacey said. Rebecca begins to look around the room with her camera.

"We went to central security, but somebody got there before us. Everything was smashed and all the tapes were gone." He said. "Hey-no footage of my daughter." She closes the camera and looks at me.

"I'm Rebecca Chang, and you are?" She asked. She had her hand out for me to shake. I look at her hand.

"Sasha, Sasha Daniels." I answered, as I crossed my arms.

"The one on that tape?" She asked.

"No, the one who was accused of something she didn't do." I answered.

"Stacey, Sasha- I'm Rebecca Chang. Channel Six Action News. I'm here to help." She said.

"Oh. You'll forgive me if I don't think it's helpful that you accused my organization of a crime we didn't commt." Stacey answered.

"Look, I don't know what's going on here, but clearly things are not as they seem. I put out the information I had at the time." She answered.

"Remember, you can have all the exclusives you want, if you help us figure out what's going on here." Chuck said.

"Works for me. Whether you're innocent-or guilty, I just want the truth." She answered.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence but okay, we'll work together." Stacey said.

"It's the least we can do." I said, with my arms crossed.

"I'll keep an eye on these monitors." Stacey said, as she sat back in her seat.

"And I'm going back out there to see what I can find out." Rebecca states, as she leaves.

"I'll let you know if I see anything.." She said. I grabbed the third walkie talkie from the table.

"I'll go find my niece." I answered. I walked out of the room and down the stairs. I climbed into the vent and made my way through. I began walking up the stairs when I heard footsteps. I turned around and pointed the gun. It was only Chuck, with his hands in the air.

"Be careful with that thing." He demanded. I slowly lowered the gun.

"Sorry, Just a little bit jumpy." I answered. I continued walking up the stairs and headed towards the exit. Chuck grabbed my arm and I looked at him.

"Look, We both want our names cleared, right?" He asked. I nodded. " Then why don't we work together, as a team?"

"Well, according to the news, you're my partner in crime. Might as well continue the partnership, right?" I said. He smirked a little bit and I continued walking ahead. Once I opened the doors, the zombies are walking around. "Where do you wanna go first?" I turn around and he looks up at me. I cock my eyebrow and cross my arms.

"How about the Yucatan Casino" He suggests.

"Alright, Let's get going." I said. Once we get half way through the crowd, I think it's time for conversation. "Enjoying the view?"

"What?" He asked. I can't help but to crack a smile.

"What did you do for a living?" I asked.

"I used to be a professional motorcross champion." He answered.

"Explains the jacket," I commented. " I'm guessing you don't do it anymore?"

"Nope, I retired to take care of Katey." He said.

"Understandable," I answered. "How did you pay for the Zombrex?"

"Did a little side work, here and there." He said.

"That's good," I answered. "You sound like a good father." He smirked.

"Did you ever want kids?" He asked.

"Yeah, Of course," I answered, with a smirk. "But I haven't found the right guy, since my fiance."

"You'll find that guy, soon." He answered. "Or you can be one of those old woman with a lot of cats." I stop in my tracks and watch him walk away. My eyes roam down to his ass and he has a nice ass.

"Cute, " I replied. I finally caught up to him and we finally got to the doors. I opened them and we slowly walk in. There was a guy walking around.

"Hey, buddy!" He calls. The guy looks at us and runs. We look at him in confusion and then turn around.

"Snowflake hungry." A guy says and then lights out. I slowly open my eyes and I'm being dragged and so is Chuck. Wait, Am I on top of Chuck?

"Aw, crap" Chuck says.

"Look what I found you, pretty girl." The guy says. I look down and I couldn't take my eyes off of the big guy. "Fresh Meat!"He dropped Chucks feet and moves away. There was a tiger, sleeping, on a platform. Chuck lifts his upper body off the ground and my body matches his.

"Whoa! Look, there's plenty of zombies around for her to eat." He suggests.

"No!No! Not zombies! That meat is rotten! Like all her food now." The big guys cries. For some reason, I felt myself hold onto Chuck. "It went bad. She needs meat, fresh meet."

"Okay, okay- not zombies. But I can help, I can get her some food. Some steak." He comprimises.

"Steak is fresh meat." I said, in agreement.

"NO!" The guy cries. "People not been very good to me. Not like Snowflake. Snowflake my friend." He starts to pet the tiger, as it sleeps. I slowly got off of Chuck and got to my feet.

"I'll be your friend." I said. "What's your name, buddy?"

"Theodore..."He said. "..but everyone call me Ted."

"I like that name, Ted." I said, with a soothing tone. "That's good, but you don't have to do this. Friends don't hurt each other, They helpt each other."

"Yeah, What she said" Chuck said, in a soft tone. " We just need to slow down and talk this over, right?" I stare at Ted to see his reaction. Slow people don't like the world slow in general. I've notice that, when I'd go to my friend, Desiree's house. Her daughter has the same exact thing as Ted. Whenever someone calls her slow or says the word, she flips.

"Chuck, Shut up." I demand. He ignores me and continues.

"Nice and slow, Ted."

"NO! Ted not slow!" Ted screams. "They all said that!"

"You're NOT slow, Ted. You're just like me and Chuck!" I said, trying to cover up for Chucks mistake.

"Ted not slow!" Ted screams again. He ignored me and all that's stuck in his head is what Chuck said. "Stop saying that! See, people not nice!"

"I am nice, Ted." I said. The tiger begins to growl and my eyes travel to the overside cat. "Nice kitty." I began to move backwards.

"Snowflake..." Ted starts. "..go and eat your fresh meat...nice and slow..." The tiger rises and is on her 4 legs. She begins to walk towards us and we begin to walk backwards. I slowly backed into the slot machines. I climb the machine and then onto the rafters. I slowly begin to aim my gun for Ted. As much as I don't want to, I have to since he just tried to kill me.

"What are you doing?" Chuck yelled.

"Aiming, If you had just shut up when I told you to." I answered. Once I got a goodshot on his head, I pulled the trigger. I missed and got him in the shoulder.

"Ted no feel so good..."He said. "Snowflake! Kitty! Come, kitty! You still hungry, girl? Take me, Snowflake! Ted feed you! Ted take care of you. Fresh meat...Just for you kitty. Kitty, kitty...time for supper." He layed on the ground dead and then I aim for the tiger.

"Chuck, Get her to stand still." I said.

"It's kinda hard not to" He said, as he tried to avoid her. I slowly aimed and she finally stopped. I shot her in the head and she fell to the ground. Right in front of Chuck, and he had a sigh of relief." I slowly try to get off the rafters but something causes me to slip and fall. Thank god, Chuck was there to catch me.

"Thanks" I said.

" No problem," He said. He slowly puts me back on the ground.

"But usually guys buy me dinner first before they get me in that position" I said, before I walked away.

"Cute" I manage to hear him say.


	5. Chapter 5

**New Survivor**

**Chapter 5**

I OWN NOTHING BUT SASHA! DEAD RISING BELONGS TO CAPCOM, BLUE CASTLE GAMES AND SEVERAL OTHER COMPANIES!

* * *

><p>It's been hours and I still haven't found my niece! I've practically looked everywhere and anywhere. Something is telling me to give up and another part is saying keep trying. I don't know which side to choose. Chuck has been in and out looking for survivors. I, on the other hand, took a small nap and I'm ready to continue looking. I look at the clock and it's almost midnight. I look at the monitors and I see figures in the basment.<p>

"Who's that?" I questioned.

"I don't know but are you willing to find out?" Stacey asked.

"Why not?" I grabbed my gun and walkie talkie. As I left the room, I found myself chest to chest with Chuck.

"Where are you going, in such a hurry?" He asked.

"Something is going on in the basment and I'm going to find out." I answered. I start walking towards the stairs."You can come if you want." I climb into the vent and got to the otherside. I wonder why there's no Zombies down here? I shrugged and began walking towards the double doors at the end of the hall. After a while of searching, I found the basement door. I slowly walk down the stairs and I see a bunch of boxes but I hear voices. I was slowly walking, when I felt someone touch my back. I almost screamed but the hand covered my mouth. I turn around to get a good look and it's Chuck.

"I wasn't going to let you do it all alone."

"Well, Don't scare me like that." I said. I lean against the shelves of boxes, so I could listen in. Chuck stood right next to me, then I begin to smell old spice. I love that smell but I wonder if he knows that. I shrug and continue to listen.

"_Uh Huh." _I wonder who he's talking to. "_Yes sir."_

_"There almost here, move it!" _Another guy yelled. Next thing you know a train car pulls up to the two guys. Oh my good god, it's TK! What the hell is he doing down here? He steps out of the train car and puts his glasses back on.

"TK?" I heard Chuck questioned. I nodded my head and continue to watch but I can't hear a thing. It just looks like I'm watching a silent movie in color. Me and Chuck slowly move foward, then one of our foots hits two sticks. They began to fall but Chuck caught one and the other falls to the ground. We both froze and looked at TK, who's looking at us. Crap! We both straighten our bodies and looked at him.

" Bonnie and Clyde! You two made it out!" He said

"Yeah, No thanks to you!" I commented.

"Chuck, after that pathetic performance you gave last night, I thought for sure they'd find you lying dead with a load in your shorts." He began moving backwards. "Show them how the game is really played boys." He pulls down the gate, seperating us from him. I grab the gun and shoot them both in the head.

"TK" I mumbled. I ran towards the gate and it's stuck.

"Leave it! We got enough to do the job!" He said. "Let's go!"

"Dammit, TK!" Chuck cried. He begins helping me push up the gate but TK wishes us adeiu and the car moves. I could hear an engine roar and I turn around. There's one of TK's guys on a lacross bike. "Stay right there, Sasha." I stood there and the bike get's closer and closer.

"Chuck!" I cried. Next thing you know, Chuck stabs the guy in the head with a stick but the bike is still coming towards me. I dive out the way and it crashes through the gate. "Thanks for trying to kill me." I go through the gate and get on the bike. I turn it on and the engine roars. He gets on the bike and begins to hold onto my waist. Once I turned on the engine, I hear the loud roar and start to drive on the tracks. As I'm driving, they throw stuff at us. What the hell?

"We need to get on that cart." He said.

"Alright, Be ready to jump off." I demand. I steer to the nearest ramp and the bike flies in the air. I jump off and grab onto the edge. I look over and he's right next to me. He looks as if he were gonna slip. I see his last finger slip, and I grab his wrist. "You'd think, I want to do this alone." He smirks and pulls himself up. We jump over the wall and look at the men, who are working for TK. I pull the gun out and point it towards the two.

"Hey! Which one of you bastards was throwing junk at us?" He asked. After a while of making our way towards TK, We finally got there. I hear clapping and TK shows up. "What the hell are you up to, TK?"

"Just enjoying the land of opportunity, Chuckie." TK responds.

"You're the one, who framed us! That footage was a fake!" I said.

"Don't be such a downer, baby girl." I slowly raise the gun but Chuck makes me lower it. "I made you two famous!"

"We're not playing your games TK. You're coming with us..."

"...and you're gonna tell the world that we didn't do this." I finished.

"Oh, I don't think so. What can I say? The camera loves you both." He said, walking towards the control box. He pulls down the switch and the carts seperate. He begins shooting as us and I feel Chuck cover my body. After the shooting stops, I raise the gun again but before I could pull the trigger, Chuck puts his hands on the gun.

"Save it. We'll need it later."

"Whatever." I responded. I sit on the ground and wait for the cart to slow down. As soon as it slowed down, we hopped off and the walkie talkie goes off.

"Sasha?" It's Stacey. I grab the walkie, from my pocket and respond.

"Yeah?"

"Are Chuck and you alright?" She asked. I swear she has a little crush on Chuck but I can't blame her. He's cute, for a washed up motorcross star.

"Yeah- we're fine." I answered.

"What's going on?" She asked. I hand Chuck the walkie and lean against the cart.

"It was TK. He's the one behind this outbreak." He said.

"The host of that horrible show?" She asked.

"Yeah- He was moving equipment using the trains, but I have no idea what it's for." He responded.

"He's up to something. Something big, maybe. Something tells me this isn't over yet." I comment.

"Chuck- That's going to hav eto wait, Katey is going to need more Zombrex soon." She said.

"Ok, Thanks." He hands me the walkie and I put it in my pocket.

"Let's go find this Zombrex." I said. I know I have a couple back in the bunker but that's just in case we get out of this. That medicine is horrible and it's expensive. I will be my gift to Chuck. Before I started walking, I saw a key on the ground. I pick it up and we look at it."Wonder where this goes."After spending almost two hours of finding Zombrex, we couldn't find any. We did get a few more survivors and we made it back to the bunker. I'll give Katey one of the ones I have in my bag.

"These things out there are making work to damn hard." The doctor said. "I assume you are going back out there. I have some Zombrex here. Take it, just in case." He hands Chuck the Zombrex and he smirks. He thanked him and we made our way back to the room. I sit on the table and watch as Chuck gives her the medicine.

"All done, kiddo. You feeling ok?"

"I'm sorry." She said. I looked at her with confusion.

"Sorry? For what?" He asked.

"You always have to do stuff to get my medicine. Weird stuff. Like that dumb show." She answered. I get off the table and walk towards them.

"I wish there was a better solution." Stacey said.

"We all do" I comment.

"Hey, don't worry about that. You're my best girl. I'd do anything for you." He said. She smiles and goes back to sitting on the couch.

"I still can't believe you were on that show. It's so cruel." Stacey begins.

"Yeah, I know. But I didn't have a choice." He responds.

"Listen, there's really not much we can do now except wait." She said. "I'll call you guys if I see anything." I shrug and leave the room. As much as I should give it a rest, I have to find my niece. There's a chance she's out there and I'm not going to stop looking. I climb into the vent and slowly walk out. I also haven't had the chance the look around fortune city. Yes I know it shouldn't be looking around right now but I might as well see the place before it gets blown up. I open the double doors and as usual there's Zombies around. I ease by them until I heard a gunshot from behind me.

"Chuck, Why must you do that?" I asked.

"Just to get that reaction." I rolled my eyes.

"What are you doing out? I thought you would wait to hear back from Rebecca." I questioned.

"I'd thought I'd look for more survivors on the way." He answered.

"Aren't you nice?" He smirked. "Well, I'm going to take a self-guided tour around Fortune City. Might as well get a good look before it gets blown to shit, right?"

"Well, If you don't mind, I'd like to join you." I cocked my eyebrow. "To find more survivors, of course."

"Of course." I repeat. I continue walking out the doors, avoiding as many zombies as I could.

"What was your life like back at home?" He asked.

"I don't know, I worked then I went out with my friends or I stayed home with my niece." I answered.

"Interesting." He said.

"What did you do, other than take care of Katey?"

"I did odd jobs to make sure I could pay for her medicine." He answered.

"Other than that, What did you do for fun?"

"Some of those jobs were fun." He answered. Are you kidding me? Chuck needs to have a little bit of fun now before he blows.

"Well, I would seriously take you out clubbing but since we're in this condition, I guess we could just look through stores." I said. I looked around and began running towards the clothing store.

"Wait up." I hear Chuck yell. He needs new clothes and I don't mind trying on clothes. I walked into the nearest store and began looking around. I pulled out a couple guy outfits and put them on the counter with a note. I looked around and found a couple of evening dresses. I walked into the nearest dressing room and began putting it on one by one. I finally decided on a black fitted ballgown. How nice and I hear the music play throughout the store. I finally get out of the dressing room and there was Chuck, sitting in a chair outside the dressing rooms in a suit.

"You clean up well." I commented.

"You don't look so bad yourself." A slow ballroom song began to play. "May I have this dance?"He held out his hand, then I smiled and gave him my hand. We began to waltz in the empty space. He pulls me in close and I leaned my head on his chest. He smelled like cologne and blood. I always imagined dancing like this at my wedding, whenever that happends. I closed my eyes and inhaled the sweet but manly smell. The song ended and my eyes re-open.

"You aren't a bad dancer." I comment.

"Thanks." I walked back into the dressing room to change back into my clothes but I can't unzip my dress. I walked out and he was changing his clothes.

"Unzip my dress?" I asked. He nodded and I lifted my hair from covering the zipper. He slowly unzipped me out of my dress. "Thanks." I walk back into the dressing room and change out of the dress.


	6. Chapter 6

**New Survivor**

**Chapter 6**

I OWN NOTHING BUT SASHA! DEAD RISING BELONGS TO CAPCOM, BLUE CASTLE GAMES AND SEVERAL OTHER COMPANIES!

* * *

><p>Hours have gone by and still nothing, for me anyways. Chuck went to go meet Rebecca at this little night club thing. It had to do with her source and stuff. He should be back at the bunker soon. As for me, I'm going around finding people to save. I started walking around and I stumble upon a mail man outside a store that was clearly closed.<p>

"Hello? Hello? Special delivery-signature required." He said. "A signature is REQUIRED for delivery!"

"I don't think anyones there.." I commented. He turns around and looks at me. He smiled and began walking towards me.

"Ma'am, Maybe you can sign for this?" He said.

"What? And can you not call me Ma'am? I'm not that old..." She said.

"Special delivery-Signanture required. I have rounds to do and I'm BEHIND!" He said.

"I don't know if you've realized but there's a zombie outbreak going on at the momment..." I informed. He placed the package to his chest, as if he were soluting. All I can think over is Joe. Him in his uniform and ready to fight for this country.

"Neither rain nor sleet nore hail, no zombies are going to keep me from appointed rounds." He soluted. "I swore an oather, ma'am! And this package requires a SIGNATURE!"

"Alright, Calm your balls." He hands me the clipboard and I sign my name. " I could really use that, sir." I hand him the clipboard and reach for the package. Before he hands me the package, He pulls his arms back.

"You're Sasha Daniels! You stopped the- Actually I have been looking for you!" He said.

"You have?"

"This package is a very special delivery..." He said. "Just for you..."

"Oh really?" I raised my eyebrow as he hands me the package.

"Have a nice day." He said. He began running away but why? I begin the hear a ticking sound. I brought the box closer to my ear and it's ticking. It's a bomb! I threw it towards the mail man and brased myself. The mail mans little car blew up and he was on the ground. "Years of perfect service! Perfect attendance! All ruined! Because of you! You know, without order, without routine, we have NOTHING!"

"Is that so?" I asked. He grabbed the shotgun from the ground next to him.

"Well, you won't succeed! You won't bring down my postal service! You're going to PAY!" He aims the gun at me and I hide behind a pillar. I grab my gun and begin shooting. As I was shooting, my gun starts clicking and nothing is coming out. Shit, I'm out of bullets. I seat a knife on the floor and quickly grab it. I hear footsteps get closer to me. As soon as he got next to me, I stabbed him in the chest. He dropped the gun and began walking backwards. His feet fumbled and cause him to falls. He takes the knife out of his chest and starts to crawl but stops. He turns his body over and looks at me. I bend down and grab the Zombrex.

"I need this..." I said. "For a friend of mine." He pulls out his clipboard and signs it. I shake my head and grab the shotgun from the floor. I put it in my pocket and start walking. I walked into the casino and I hear circus music. I follow the music and it's a little show room. A guy with a baby blue jumpsuit was on stage. I walked in and sat on a table.

"Abracadabra!" He shouts. He points to the otherside of the stage and theres nothing there. A guy runs out and stand in the spot. "DAMMIT! Roger, you idiot! We need to get on the ball if I'm ever going to get out of this hole and into the spot light as I deserve! Don't you see? This is finally my chance! I mean, our chance."

"This guy is a real jerk" I whisper to myself.

"Go, you imbecile! Get ready for the next trick...And now, the trick that the world will soon know us by- But, do we have a volunteer? A lovely lady, perhaps?" His assistant removed the cape. There was a woman, tied to a flat surface. " We have a volunteer! It is time for the most dangerous magic trick of all time...Sawing the lady in half! Abracadabra!" The woman screamed for her life.

"Oh no" I said to myself. The blade hit her and cut her in half.

"DAMMIT! not again."

"Hey, last time I checked that wasn't magic! She's dead!" I yelled to him.

"Oh, look at this lovely lady here!" He said. "We could use her. Get this one off and get her set up for the next round." I quickly got off the table and made my way towards the exit but his assistant was in front of me. He grabbed me and brought me to the stage. I began kicking and squirming. He stops at his boss and he looks at me. He caressed my cheek .

"Put me down." I demanded. I spit in his face and kick him in the manhood.

"Hurry up and get her ready!" He groaned. His assistant slammed me on my back tied me down.

"Help!" I screamed.

"Abracadabra!" The assistant turned the blade on and it started getting closer and closer to my body. As it almost touched my stomach it shut off and I look at Chuck, who has the power chords in his hand.

"Thank god!" I sighed with relief.

"That's not magic, you're trying to kill her!" Chuck said.

"Oh, look at Mister Big Guy here! Everyone's a critic, aren't they? You think this is easy? I suppose YOU know how to saw a woman in half, right big shot? We're professionals, okay? Who asked you to come in here while we were practicing? You just want to tear us down, like the others! Don't you?" He questioned. "Well, we just so happen to have a very special trick...just for you...It's a little dissapearing trick. You'd be the perfect volunteer. The ending...is TO DIE FOR!" I look at the blade and how close it was to my stomach. I look at the guys as they fight , Chuck should probably hurry up before I have a heart attack here. Finally the magician falls to the ground and his assistant crawls towards him. He gives him a compassionate look. I wonder where this is going. He grabs a knife and stabs him, continuously in the chest. He lays on his back with a smirk.

"I've always wanted to do that" He said, with satisfaction. Then he just died, with his arms crossed."

"Chuck raise the machine, Please." I begged. He walked over towards me and lifted the machine.

"You don't seem like the girl who likes to be tied down." He said, as he un-did the belt.

"Haha so funny." As soon as the belt was off, I got off the table. "So, Who's the source?"

"The twins." He answered.

"I always knew those bitches were up to something." I commented.

"Well, We're doing a stakeout on the roof later. We could always another set of eyes." He said.

"Sure, let's go." I said. "Oh and I got Zombrex for little Katey." I handed him the box and he smirked. He looks really cute when he smirks. Chuck is a good looking guy and a good father, something every girl wants. Snap out of it, I just need to get out of here and back to my normal life. We walked into bunker and headed straight towards the roof. The door opened and we both stepped in. The door closes and it's quiet. I stand there and wait for the door to open. Once the door opened, I walked onto the helicopter platform. I could see the whole place from here. We both stand there and look at the city. "I forgot to thank you for helping me out of that , Thanks."

"No problem, Always willing to help a dansel in distress." He said, with a smirk. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Every knight gets a reward, right?" I said, with a playful smile. I could see him smile in the corner of my eye.

"Good. We can see the whole city from here." Rebecca said, as she got closer. "You guys we can't afford to miss this. If the Twins were right, and TK gets away in that chopper..."

"We know." I said.

"Here-" She hands him binoculars. "I found these in the bunker." We stood there for minutes, which turned into hours looking for the chopper. Finally, Me and Rebecca sat down on the chest.

"It's been a while." Chuck said. "Do you think we can trust that reliable source of yours?"

"I'm sorry, guys. Look, I..."

"There it is." I pointed out, standing up."Looks like it's landing on the hotel."

"Looks like TK's getting ready to check out." She said.

"That bastard's not going anywhere." He said, as he lowered the binoculars. "There's no way we're taking the fall for this."

"We better hurry. I'll meet you there." She said. She walked away from the two of us.

"Why don't you give Katey her Zombex before we leave. That way we don't have to rush to get back if we're late." I suggested. He didn't say a word, so I just walked away. As soon as I walked in the elevator, He was right behind me. I closed the door. "We're gonna get that bastard even if it kills me." The door opened and we walked to the room. I looked at the monitors for something.

"Daddy...I don't feel so good..." She sounded nauseous. I turned around and she was swaying a little bit. She began to tip towards Chuck.

"Katey!Katey!" He cried, as she fell into his arms. I rushed towards her and Stacey did the same. We hovered over her little body, as it was shaking. "This is how her mother was before she..."

"Chuck, It's okay. Look, she's not turning. It's just the side effects of the medicine." I assured. I've seen people take the medicine and act like that.

"This happend to my sisteronce. It's that damn drug." Stacey said.

"Your sister?" He asked. I sat next the Katey's body and rubbed her back.

"She used to have to deal with Zombrex too." Stacey said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"She couldn't take it anymore. Everything in her life revolving around that drug..." She explained. " One day she...just let herself"

"I'm sorry." I said.

"There's talk of finding a cure someday. Isabella keyes was looking for it." She said.

"Wasn't she one of the terrorists in Willamette?" He asked.

"No, I think that was her brother." I commented.

"He was angry, taking revenge for a government experiment that caused all of htis in the first place. Isabella tried to help. She worked with Frank West to make the first inhibitor. using Queens." Stacey added.

"Well, I hope she's still looking." He said.

"Chuck, You don't have to go with me to meet up with Rebecca. I'd understand." I suggested.

"I'm going, Stacey call me if anything is wrong." He said. He walked out the room and I looked at Stacey. Then I just followed him out the room and into the vent. We make our way back to my hotel and I press the button. The door opens and we both walk in.

"Are you ready for this, Chuck?" I asked.

"You bet." He said, reaching for the button to the roof. Before the doors could close, Rebecca squeezed though the doors.

"Not without me." She said. " You two are my best leads I ever had."

"I'll take that as a compliment" I said. As the elevator got closer and closer to the roof, my heart was beating fast. The adrenaline was growing through out my body.

"You two, get behind me." Chuck instructs. He runs out when the doors open and I stand next to him. The helicopter was there and TK was trying to make an exit.

"Hey, Whoa! Careful with the money, fool! We don't got much left!" TK shouts.

"Hey look boss." The guy said, pointing to the three of us.

"Not possible! NOT gonna happen!" He said, getting into the helicopter. "We're taking off. NOW!" I look over and see a machine with a hook. I run over towards it and grab it. The helicopter was getting higher and higher. I jumped and the hook attached. I landed on my feet and watched it struggle. I saw Chuck walk over to the machine and press a button. After a while, the thing holding the hook got loose and the helicopter was leaving.

"Shit!" I cursed to myself.

"Look!" Chuck said. I looked up at the sky and it looked like the helicopter was going down. Once I saw TK hit the ground, I was ready to kick ass. The helicopter hit the ground and blew his body back. It began raining burned money, hundred dollar bills to be exact.

"Well, that was a hell of a show." Rebecca said.

"He killed all those people. Just for this." Chuck added.

"Is he alive?" She asked. I walked over and kicked him hard in the side. He groaned a little bit.

"Yeah, he's alive but he's not even close to paying for what he's done." I said, with a stern and harsh tone. "Let's bring him back to the safe house." Chuck grabbed one side and I grabbed the other. We started our walk to bring him back to the safehouse. As soon as we got the vent, I got in and I dragged the body through the vent. We cared him towards the infirmary room. Chuck placed him on the bed. Me, Stacey, Chuck, and Rebecca looked at him.

"What's he doing here? Isn't he the host of that show?" Sullivan questioned.

"Oh yeah..." Chuck said.

"And he's the one who started this shit." I added.

"He's behind everything. He killed all thse people, and framed us for it.-"

"Just so his ass could make a little bit a cash." I added.

"We've got enough to run with the story." Rebecca said.

"Well, I'll be. The four of you brought down this big shot?" Sullivan said. "I'm impressed."

"This story is going to be big. Huge. It's award material." Rebecca said.

"He's out cold?" Sullivan asked.

"If it wasn't before, my kick did the trick." I said.

"We outta make sure he stays that way." Sullivan said.

"Wait, we need to keep him alive." Chuck said.

"Why? Capital punishment was made for a guy like this."

"Chucks right."I agreed. " He's no good to us dead, which would have made our efforts a waist of time."

"Also, there'll be a lot of people out there who'll want to see him pay for what he's done." Chuck added.

"Until then, We have to sit on him until rescue arrives." I said.

"Fine." Sullivan tossed handcuffs to Chuck. "We'll do it your way. I'll stand watch first. He's not going anywhere for a while." Everyone walked out the room except Sullivan. We migrated into the other room. I sit on the table and look at the two.

"Rescues coming in the morning." Stacey said. "But Katey isn't going to be able to hold out that long, will she?"

"No. She's going to need one last dose of Zombrex before military gets here." He answered. "Give me a call if you see anything."

"Still no sign of my niece." I asked.

"Nope, I'm sorry." She said.

"I'll be in the other room if you need me." I grabbed my cellphone and walked out of the room. I sat at a table and look at my phone. There was a missed call and a voice message. I called my voicemail and I heard a dial tone.

_"You have 1 new message. To listen to your messages press 1" _I pressed one. "_Message was recieved yesterday at 9:49 pm"_

_"Auntie Sasha, It's me. I found mommy's cellphone and I called you. I don't know where I am. I'm scared, and I don't know what to do-" _ I could feel tears come from my eyes. My niece was still alive. "_ I'm in this store for sporting goods. I closed the door but I don't know how long it's going to keep them away...Go away! Leave me alone!" _She screamed and I could feel my phone slip from my hands. It fell onto the table and my tear landed ontop of it. I have every right to walk up to TK and punch him in the face. I hung up my phone and placed it in my bra. I walk to the room TK's in. Sullivan was sitting there watching TK. My blood was boiling and I was ready to knock his lights out. I cracked my knuckles. Before my fist could meet his face, Sullivan grabbed my waist and pulled me back.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"That son of a bitch got my niece killed." I try to escape his hold but he was too strong. I grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder. He began walking out the room. "I hear that TK, I hope you're fucking happy! I hope your ass rots in hell for what you've done!" I grabbed the door frame and pulled.

"I'm not letting you go." Sullivan said.

"Karma's a bitch, TK. All of this shit will bite you in the ass later!" I yelled, as Sullivan carried me back to the surveillance room. I placed me in the chair.

"Watch her." He instructed Stacey.

"What happened?" Stacey asked. I played the voicemail again and gave it to Stacey. I wiped the tears from my eyes and Stacey hands me the phone. "I'm sorry."

"She's just a little girl, had her whole life to look forward to but that's all taken away because of TK" I said. "I'm just ready to go home." I got out of my seat and walked into the bathroom. This place has gotten a lot more crowded since the first night. Chuck has brought some people back and I've gotten a few. I look in the mirror and wipe my eyes. Thank god I'm not wearing make up otherwise it would be pretty bad. I splash my face with water and the warm water feels good against my skin. It'll be nice to take a bubble bath, It'll feel nice. I walked out the bathroom and walked back into the room. I sat in the chair and placed my arms on the table. I slowly lay my head on my arm and slowly drift. My eyes flutter and I see Chuck sitting on the couch next to Katey. He was putting the drug into Katey. He hands her back her game and looks at me.

"Look who's awake." He said. I smirked and stretched my arms.

"Chuck, Sasha- the rescue is coming soon." Stacey said.

"That's great news." I said.

"Sullivan said they'll save anyone at the bunker at first light." She added. "There still might be people out there that we can help. If you can get them back here in time..."

"It never stops, does it?" Chuck asked. I sat on the couch next to Katey. I watched her as she played her game.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"For what?" She asked.

"Remember my promise. I said I'll take you to the aquarium." I informed.

"Oh yeah! I can't wait to go, Can daddy come too?" She asked.

"Yeah, if he wants." I said. I grabbed all of my things as hours went by. Chuck came back with a few survivors. He walked into the room with a big teddy bear and a flower. That is adorable that he got his daughter a flower. Katey was excited as she got the bear but he didn't give her flower. He gave it to me and smiled.

"Thanks for everything, Bonnie." He joked.

"No problem, Clyde." I retort. It was a white carnation and it was beautiful. I got off the couch and walked towards the monitors to see the military come in.

"Ready to go home, Kiddo?" He asked.

"Ready!" Katey answered. " Daddy, Do you want to come to the aquarium with me and Sasha?" He looked up at me and smiled.

She's never been and I love going." I said. He nodded and we looked at the monitors. Sullivan walked into the room.

"Aren't you suppose to be watching TK?" Chuck asked.

"Didn't want to miss the rescue. Don't worry-he's out cold." Sullivan answered.

"Hey, looks like they're coming over the bridge!" Stacey informed. We watched as the military started shooting the zombies but a gas started to rise and they were slowly dying. One got into a car and began driving.

"What the hell just happened?" Chuck asked.

"Zombies can't take out a military column. They can't- can they?" She asked.

"Regular zombies can't. But those...What happened to them?" He asked.

"Look! It's Rebecca! What the hell is she thinking?" I asked.

"I've got to go get her" He said.

"No, Daddy! Didn't you see?" Katey asked.

"That was the military rescue? How the hell do we get out of here now?" I questioned.

"We're going to have to go out there and find a way out ourselves." He said.

"Now everybody wait a minute. There's another part of standard operating procedure. My understanding is if there's a problem with the rescue operation, There'll be another attemped in 24 hours- if it looks like thers any survivors."

"What do you mean, your understanding?" Stacey asked. "You kew plenty about standard operationg procedure before!"

"Hey hold on, missy! Wasn't suppose to happen like this. I'm the only reserve man who made it here alive, and I'm doing my damndest." Sullivan responds.

"And what if that rescue fails? Huh? Everything esle has gone wrong so far." She said. She has a point.

"Firebombing. It's the only way to get ride of 'em. For good." He answered.

"Firebombing?" I questioned.

"I have to go get Rebecca." Chuck said.

"I'll come with you." I said.

"No, you stay here!" He instructed.

"No, I'm going to help. If those things can take out the military, you're gonna need my help." I said.

"Be careful, you two." Stacey said.

"We will, Call us if you need to." I said.

* * *

><p>Will post the next chapter sometimes later on today or early tomorrow. Next chapter might be the last but I don't know yet.<p>

~Hiphopangel1221~


	7. Chapter 7

**New Survivor**

**Chapter 7**

I OWN NOTHING BUT SASHA! DEAD RISING BELONGS TO CAPCOM, BLUE CASTLE GAMES AND SEVERAL OTHER COMPANIES!

* * *

><p>It felt like there was tension in the air but maybe that was because I was already in a pissy mood from earlier. I look at him and he looks like he's on a mission.<p>

"Now you have extra time to find your niece." He said, breaking the silence.

"It would only be a waste of time considering that she's dead." I said, with a harsh tone.

"Don't talk like that, She could be still alive." He said.

"Too bad, she's not. I heard her get eaten alive on my voicemail. " I said, shooting a zombies head off.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"It's ok, Karma is a bitch." I said. I walked outside and it was extremely foggy. I could barely see anything.

"Hold my hand" He said. I grabbed onto his masculine hands and we walked through the fog, killing Zombie. We made it to the otherside and down to the garage. I heard shooting and I walked towards it. I look down and I realize that I'm still holding hands with Chuck. I see a military personel and he's shooting every zombie that comes his way.

"Sasha, Chuck!" Rebecca shouts. He hits Rebecca and puts her in the hummer.

"I'm out, Curtis! Gimme your weapon! You want some of this? Come and get some!" Chuck and I went out seperate ways. We hide behind the pillars and I load the shotgun. I began shooting, at him. Distracting him so Chuck could get behind him. I went to shoot and I ran out of bullets. I threw the shotgun at his head. I ran towards the vehicle and grabbed the same gun he had. I began shooting once again. Then he finally fell against the hummer. "I can't believe a worthless zombie did me in..." I shook my head and opened the door.

"Chuck!" Rebecca said, with a sigh of relief.

"Come on, We really need to go." I said. As soon as Chuck helped her out, I closed the door.

"But you ain't gonna bite me." The sergeant said. He had a grenade in his hand and my eyes grew wide. "You ain't gonna turn me. I'll never be one of you..."

"Move." Chuck said. I ran away and hid behind a pillar. _BOOM! _"Are you two ok?"

"Yeah' I answered.

"My legs a little..."She started. Her leg looked fine to me.

"We should get back to the bunker." I informed. As soon as we got back to the bunker, we got into the infirmary room. Chuck put a ice pack on Rebecca's ankle. She looked like she had a smirk on the face. Stacey soon walks in.

"What happend to the zombies out there? They went...beserk." She said.

"There was some sort of gas..." Rebecca started. "As soon as the zombies came in contact with it, they...changed."

"Sounds like some good shit. I'll have to try some myself..." TK said from the other bed. Just hearing his voice, gets my blood boiling. We all looked at him but Sullivan had his arm in front of me. "What are you lookin' at?" Sullivan put his arm down and walked closer but Chuck stopped him.

"A damn fool" I commented.

"We need him alive." He pointed out.

"That's a real shame." Sullivan said.

"What's going on TK? Where'd you get the gas?" I asked, getting closer. Sullivan put his arm up again but I pushed it down.

"I ain't saying nothing." He answered.

"Why frame us? What the hell did we ever do to you?" I asked.

"I don't eff-ing know." He said. "You two are the names they gave me."

"They? What are you talking about?" Chuck asked.

"Somebody had to take the fall." TK answered. " Chuck Greene, Motorcross superstar, angry over his wife's death. Sasha Daniels, Miss Executive, also angry about her fiance's death. Why don't you two put the pieces to together."

"You framed us because we had a motive, right?" I asked.

"Duh! Both of your DNA is probably all over backstage. Prints, hairs, probably some stain from where you pissed yoru pants before the show." He said. My jaw tightened and Chuck's fist goes up.

"It's not worth it. He's not going anywhere." Stacey said. I hit the end of the bed and walked out the room. I sat down on the table next to the monitors.

"He knows more- alot more." Rebecca said. "There's no way he made taht gas. He just doesn't have the resource." The lights went out. Next thing you know we're face to face with zombies.

"The door! It's been breached!" Chuck said. I looked over at the control panel. "I've gotta hotwire that panel. Stay here. Barricade the door." I walk towards Chuck. I pull him down to my height, which isn't that shot.

"Be careful, Chuck. Remember we still have that outing with me, you, and Katey." I whispered, with a smile. He nodded with a smirk and I opened the door. After Chuck left, I closed the door and Stacey helped me hold it shut. Katey hid under the couch and we waited. As soon as he knocked on the door, we moved from behind the door.

"I think I got most of them." Chuck said. We closed the door and Katey comes from her hiding spot.

"Dad! I know you'd get them!" Katey said, as she got up from the floor.

"What happened to Sullivan? He's supposed to be keeping this place secure!" Stacey asked. "Or is leaving your post part of standard operating procedure."

"I'm going to find out. " I said. I made it down the hall and I see TK walk by me. A zombie came towards him and knocked him down. I grabbed the fire extingisher and hit it in the head. He looks at me, with a worried look. "Oh look, Karma's biting you in the ass. Well in the ear but it's the same thing." He got up off the ground and walked into the infirmary room. I walked in behind him and there Sullivan was. He looked up at me and holds his head.

"Last thing I know I was sitting bye the door like usual." He started. "Next thing, I was coming to...looking at you. He must have gotten loose somehow. Can't believe he got the better of me. Well, I can tell you right now that isn't going to happen again!"

"You got to get me Zombrex, Sasha. And you got to move. " TK begged.

"And if I refuse?" I asked.

"I'll turn into a zombie. "

"We ought to toss him out there with his own kind." Sullivan asked. "Let them tear each other to pieces. "

"He hasn't turned yet. Why?" I asked.

"Some people are just more resistant to the infection than others." Stacey said. TK grabbed my arm.

"I can set you three free, man. You got to help me." I jerk my arm away .

"How long does he have?" I asked.

"I don't think we'll know until he turns, Sasha." Stacey said. I looked at him with a harsh look and walked out the room. I sat in the cafeteria and turned on the television.

_" Government sources have confirmed that there has indeed been a dangerous mutation of the zombie contagion within the city. Early indication of survivors at the official emergency shelter were proven false when military rescue team entered the shelter only to find it completely overrun and everyone already dead. Contact with the rescue team was abruptly lost as they attempt to exit the city. They are now presumed to have also perished in the outbreak. In light of this new information, the President has ordered the immediate eradiction of everything within the quarantine zone. Military bombers are preparing to execute these orders at precisely 7 o'clock. Our thoughts go out to the families of all those who have lost loved ones." _ I shut off the television.

"You think I'm still paranoid?" Stacey said.

"They just got the wrong information. Now calm down and relax.-"

"No, Why relax when there's a chance we're all going to DIE!" I said.

"Now ease up there, missy. The govnerment is simply not goign to kill a bunch of unarmed civilians." Sullivan.

"That would be un-American!" I said.

"Hey! We simply need to go out there and take control!" He said.

"Go out there? Are you out of your mind?" Stacey questioned.

"Look, let's just try and stay clam and think our way out of this." Chuck said.

"I did not work this hard just to get blasted off this rock. I've got to get in touch with my station." Rebecca said. "They'll come get me- hell, they'll come get everyone. This is the story of the century!"

"Well, no one's going ot hear about it unless we get the hell out of here!" I said.

"There's more going on here than just a heist. First the gas, and now this." Chuck said.

"We know TK framed Chuck and Sasha, and started the outbreak but there's no way he could access the media with that tie that we're all dead. " Rebecca said.

"And he couldn't order a military firebombing." Stacey said.

"So this is bigger tahn TK?" I questioned.

"WAY bigger." Rebecca answered.

"Look, I know we've been through a lot in the past few days, but don't go making it worse and start making things up. " Sullivan said.

"Rebecca- Can we look at the video you took during the rescue?" Chuck asked. She picked up the video camera and we gathered around. She started the clip.

"I didn't notice it at the time. Everything was happening so fast." She responded. "The gas...it looks like it's coming from underground."

"That's where we'll find out more. " I commented. I started to make my way out the room but Sullivan stops me.

"Whoa missy! Those tunnels are going to be crawling with thousands of those gas zombies ro whatever they are." He said.

"Chuck, want to joint me?" I asked. He nodded and stood next to me.

"Going down there is just plain suicide." He continuted.

"Well, It looks like we don't really have a choice, do we?" I said.

"We all got choices, girl." Sullivan said.

"I'll come with you two." Rebecca offered. As soon as she got up, her ankle was causing her pain.

"You take it easy for a while." Chuck ordered. "You've got our story. Don't go losing your head over this." We began walking out the only exit we know. We begin running towards the basement. Once we reach the basment, the zombiese seem to be going in one direction. We stopped at a keypad and it looks like the doors already opening. I grab Chucks hand and guid him through the crowd. They weren't try to attack as at all. They were just walking the end. As we got closer, we could see a big ball hanging from the ceiling. It looked like a hive or something. Chuck brought us behind a wall.

"What the...?" There were guys standing there with mask on. They're spraying everything and everyone. Next thing you know a loud gun shot like sound went off. It was soon follwed by a high pitch. I covered my ears and closed my eyes tight. I felt a tap on my shoulder and it Chuck. I looked up at the guys on the platforms.

"Ok, let's get this bunch done, we're almost to capacity and we gotta get these damn bees ready for shipping out." Someone ordered. We started to walk more into the room and they shot a zombie. That is a hive full of bees. "What the...? They're no zombies! Get 'em!" We were spotted. I ran to the stairs and tried not to get hit. I grab the nearest gun and began shooting.

"Chuck, This way." I began walking through a circular tunnel. Then we came to dead end and locked doors.

"These queens are fully mature. We are exceeding estimates." One guy said. "You should call the doctor and let him know that we're going to start peraring the harvest for shipping."

"Yeah, Things are going just as predcited." The other guy said. "Absorption of the compound is at 80% of ideal, and matruation rates are 10 times normal. The harvest is going according to-"

"Hey, Poindexters!" Chuck called.

"Who the hell are you? You two aren't suppose to be in here!" He said. I pointed me gun at the two. I shot them both in the head and walk towards the computer. I press a couple buttons.

"Phenotrans?" I questioned. Chuck came up next to me and looked over my shoulder.

"Oh, you bastards..." He commented.

"Let's take this with us and that phone." I said, as I grabbed the laptop. He grabs the phone and I start walking towards the exit. I stop and look at Chuck. He was drinking coffee. "Really?"

"What? Haven't slept for a couple days." He said. "Thanks for the coffee." I at the switch on the wall. I pull it down and he grabbed an ID Card from one of the dead guys. We opened the nearest elevator. We began to hustle back to the safehouse. Once we got back to the saferoom, we went straight to Stacey. I place the laptop down on the table. I opened it, so they could see.

"It's Phenotrans. They're the ones behind everything." I explained.

"Phenotrans? But they make Zombrex!" Stacey said.

"You guys, just calm down a minute here." Sullivan said. "This one's been feeding us claptrap since you all got here. Now look, we're all under lot of stress, seeing things out of the corners of our eyes, imaginary stuff."

"There's nothing imaginary about this." Rebecca said. We gathered around the laptop.

"I don't get it, Why would they?" I asked.

"I'll tell you why. It's been a couple eyes since the last outbreak. People aren't buying Zombrex like they used to. But now zombies are back and even the military can't stop them. There are probably line ups at every pharmacy in the country- all for Zombrex." Rebecca explained.

"They're making a big profit off this." I said.

"Ok, so listen to me. So...you're saying that Phenotrans...killed these people to drive up their goddamn stock price?" Chuck asked.

"This is just crazy." Sullivan said. He looked at me. "You probably had some part in this?"

"What? Didn't we just prove that I had nothing to do with this?" I asked.

"Your company endorced the show. They were probably working for Phenotrans and caused this." He said, as he backed me into a wall. I look at him.

" I didn't have anything to do with this. My job might help TK's show but we didn't know about this. They paid for everything and I was scheduled to get out of here tonight. If they knew this would happened, they would have had me out on that night." I said.

"Leave her alone, Sullivan. " Chuck said. "We have to get this information out. We have to take these bastards down."

"We found this phone thing down there too." Chuck handed it to Rebecca.

"I'll call my station. They'll send help." She said. She began dialing the number and before she could say a word to the reciever, Sullivan shot her.

"What the hell?" Chuck questioned.

"Looks like you finally got your story. Too bad you won't be getting that away though. " He said.

"You bastard. You're on their payroll!" Chuck said.

"Yup. You were suppose to die in the outbreak, Chuck. All of you were suppose to die." He explained. "But don't worry- the firebombing will fix all of that. So no one will find the bullets in your bodies."

"Come on, there's a little girl in here." I said.

"I didn't want it to down this way. Although I ahve to say I am going to enjoy this." He said.

"I knew you were the bad guy!" Katey yelled.

"Kids say the cutest things, don't they?" He said. Stacey hit his arm with a bat and then he hit her with the edge of it. I quickly reached for the gun and began shooting. I started running after him. I followed him through the crowd of Zombies and he runs up a pair of steps. I'm hot on his tail but the Zombies hold me back. I see Chuck coming up behind me and smile. We get to the top and open the door.

"So you're behind this." Chuck said.

"You killed all these people for money!" I called. He turned around and faced up.

"After everything that's happened, that's what you think?" Sullivan asked. "The money is secondary. We're trying to save lives here!"

"Saving lives? What the hell are you talking about?" Chuck asked.

"Aw, come on! We had to take the necessary steps to ensure consistent supply. We can't make the drug without Queens...a lot of Queens. You can thank Isabella for that." Sullivan said.

"And TK looting the City? What, that's not about money?" I asked.

"He went off the rails. He was well paid for his part. then he just got greedy. His work, not ours. " He answered.

"Whatever happend to 'do not harm', Sullivan?" Chuck asked.

"Open your eyes Chuck! Do you have any idea how many people are affected in this country. Doctors, politicians, CEO's- some of our country's best are infected!" He said. "Even your little girl Chuck. What would happen to your cute little time bomb if she didn't get her drug? Fortune City was a small price to pay to ensure our country's way of life."

"You murdered these people including my family!" I yelled.

"Acceptable losses. This wasn't the first time and it won't be the last!" He said.

"You bastard! You did it! You caused the Vegas outbreak too, didn't you?" Chuck asked.

"You killed the loves of our lives and destroyed our families." I added.

"Everything that we have done has been absolutely necessary!" Sullivan said. He began throwing fireworks and setting them off. I began shooting at him non stop. He finally went down after a while. I ran over towards the platform and began climbing it. Once I got to the top, I looked at the limp body. Next thing you know, I'm being tackled to the ground. It looked like Chuck was in trouble.

"Chuck!" I screamed. He began to check his pulse and there still something there.

"We're the good guys, Chuck. Not you." Sullivan said. Chuck got up and hooked something onto his belt. Next thing you know Sullivans body was split apart. Chuck got up and walked towards the phone on the ground. He began dialing a number.

"Channel 6 Action News? This is Chuck Greene. You want the scoop of a lifetime? There's a bunker full of survivors in Fortune City, and we've got the proof of what happened here. We need rescue choppers and we need them right now." He hung up the phone and looked at me.

"We did it!" I said, with a smile. I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Once the chopper got here, Me and Chuck got into the helicopter. I paged Stacey on the walkie talkie. "Stacey, Can you bring my backpack to the roof since rescue is coming."

"We're being rescued?" She asked.

"Yeah, So make sure you get Katey ready and we're on our way. " I said. I look up at Chuck, who looks happy.

"We make a good team." He said.

"Couldn't have done without you." I said. The helicopter landed on the roof and we both got out. Stacey was holding Katey in her arms, with a grin on her face. I stopped on the stairs and smiled. I watched as Stacey handed Katey over to Chuck. They began walking towards me and I can't help but smile. They started to get into the helicopter and I notice Katey's backpack was missing. "Wait. Katey's backpack and my backpack. They're not here."

"Can't we just leave them?" Stacey asked.

"No, There's valueable stuff in my backpack. I'll just go get it." I said.

"You sure?" Chuck asked.

"It's not trouble." I responded. I quickly jogged over to the elevator. I reached down to grab both backpacks and something grabs my arm. I look up and it's TK. He tries to pull me into the elevator with him but I try to fight it. I look over to the side and see Chuck.

"Sasha!" He called.

"Chuck here. Take my backpack with you. I just remember there's Zombrex in there." I head butted TK and threw both backpacks. " You and Katey take care. I wish you and her much happiness. Now GO!" He grabbed the backpacks and TK gets me to the ground. I look up at his white eyes. Is this it for me?

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it and NO this is not the last chapter. I have to tell you how things were after that...duh!<p>

~hiphopangel1221~


	8. Chapter 8

**New Survivor**

**Chapter 8**

I OWN NOTHING BUT SASHA! DEAD RISING BELONGS TO CAPCOM, BLUE CASTLE GAMES AND SEVERAL OTHER COMPANIES!

* * *

><p>7 months later...<p>

Chuck decided to make a comback in the motorcross business. Today was his race in years. Katey was backstage with him as got ready.

"Are you all set, Daddy?" Katey asked.

"Yeah, After the race I can take us out for ice cream." He said.

"Alright, Good luck Daddy. " She said. He smiled and got to the starting line. There was already other people there. He put his helmet on and was ready to go.

"All motorcross racers to the starting line." The announcer said. Once all of the riders got to the starting line. "Ready...Set...Go!" They were off. Chuck was on a mission to win first place. Only thing in his way, was the person on the lime green bike. They were neck and neck the whole time. They were so close to the finish line but Chuck got into first and won. He raised his arms in the air with joy. He made his way over to the winners circle and there was little Katey.

"You did it, Daddy!" She said, with Joy. Many people crowded around him and Katey. He looked at the crowd and saw a familiar face. He saw a woman with wavy dark brown hair with brown eyes. _Sasha? It's not possible. She died in Fortune City. _He thought to himself. He moves through the crowd and stops in front of the woman.

"Hey, Chuck." Sasha said.

"I thought you were dead?" He asked.

"I'm here, aren't I? How else was I gonna get my things back.?" She said, with a smile.

"There wasn't anyway you could have gotten out of there." He said.

"But I did, I spent months looking for you, Katey and Stacey." She said. "Where's Stacey?"

"We kind of went our seperate ways after." He said. She looked around to see photographers, who were taking pictures.

"I'll let you get back to-" He pulled her in and kissed her. The crowd went wild, and they part ways.

"Have I told you that you have an amazing smile." He asked. She smiled.

"Shut up, Chuck." She kissed him again. He lifted her off the ground and she hugged him. She looked at Katey , who was coming to the middle of the crowd.

"Sasha!" Katey said, with excitement. She hugged Sasha's lower half.

"Katey!" She said. "I missed you both."

"We missed you too." Katey said.

"Other than to get my stuff, I have another problem." She said.

"What might that be?" Chuck asked.

"I have 3 day passes to aquarium and There's only one of me. " She said.

"Daddy Can we go?" Katey asked.

"Sure, Let me get changed." He said. He and Katey walked away and the paparazzi were taking pictures of Sasha.

"Sasha? Sasha Daniels from the outbreak in Fortune City." a reporter asked.

"Yeah" She said.

"It has been said that you were dead." He said.

"Well, I'm answering your questions, aren't I?" She said, with a smirk.

"What happened once you got out?" He asked.

"I went to back home, quit my job, and sold my house." She answer.

"Why did you sell your house and quit your job?" He asked.

"I quit because my job sucked. I didn't want to be apart of the company anymore even though I worked my ass off. As for selling my house, I had a lot of memories in that house with my sister and niece. I packed up all the pictures and sentimental stuff . I gave away everything in that house to charity. " She answered. "No more questions. please"

"Last question, Where are you gonna go from here?" He asked.

"I'm going to the aquarium with some amazine people." She said, with a smile. She walked away from the paparazzi and toward Chuck. He put his arm around her and began walking away.

* * *

><p>Sasha's POV.<p>

You're probably wondering happened after that. Well, We did go to the aquarium and it was pretty fun. Me and Chuck started dating days later, and it was the most amazing times of my life. Then he proposed to me about 8 months into dating, and of course I said yes. We got married about a year later. It was a beautiful wedding, most of the survivors from the Fortune City outbreak were there including Stacey. The honeymoon was even better, but let's not get into that. I adopted Katie as my own daughter, which was another big day of my life. We're now expecting a baby boy within the next month or so. We're all excited for the new edition to our family. We haven't really thought of a name for him yet but it'll be a good name. I'm truely glad that I could find a guy to be with for the rest of my life and have a daughter, that's amazing.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this story as much I did writing it. Thank to everyone who's viewed and took the time to read my story. I give a big thanks to Left4dead321 for reviewing my story. It's really appreciated and that's about it. :)<p>

~Hiphopangel1221~


End file.
